Problems
by lucky97
Summary: When Matt and Mello find out about a killer, what they thought was supposed to be someone else who was doing was BB. The reason for his return is Matt. No one knows what he wants with Matt, but after he attempts to take him, will they be able to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note, Naughty Bear, or Lifehouse.

Mentions Near x Gevanni and L x Light. Matt's POV. Oh, I don't own Paul or Insidious either. Also, when I wrote this those two movies just came out. Just so you guys know too everyone is around the same age so around 19ish, except Roger. Something like that and they are in college. And if I get something wrong about college's, well, I'm almost in High School and I don't know that much about college.

~{-}~

Chapter 1

_This is just great!_ I thought, _fell in love with a chocolate obsessed, GUY, not a girl but a guy. I'm fucking screwed!_ I had had discovered that I had fallen in love with my best friend Mello. We have known each other since we were little kids. Now we currently share a dorm in the college we both got accepted to and are now attending. I sighed and switched on my xbox 360 and started playing a new game that I got called Naughty Bear, it looked fun, I mean I get to beat and kill teddy bears how is that not fun? It turned out that it was really fun. I had finished the first three episodes in 30 minutes. I lost my train of thought while playing video games, it relaxes me. I heard a door slam and stomping that were coming from the front door.

"What happened now?" Knowing that when Mello was like that someone pissed him off or he ran out of chocolate.

"Some random piece of shit came up to me, tore my chocolate in half, stomped on it, and said I was a _bastard_!" He yelled as he came into my room because I hadn't left my spot on my bed.

"So, let me guess, you guys got into a fight and Roger gave you two weeks worth of bathroom cleaning duty?" Again, I silently added.

"Hell yeah! I didn't even start it but I get in trouble while the lazy shit gets off the hook!" He had stopped yelling, but was still talking loudly.

"Calm down," was the only thing I could of to say as I continued to play Naughty Bear.

"Matt are you listening to me?" I hadn't realized he had said something.

"Huh? What? Oh, shit!" I screamed because a cop bear was beginning to shot at me, I ran into the nearest bush, and paused the game, "What did you say?" I turned around to find his face inches away form my face. My eyes widen under the orange tinted goggles and so did his icy blue ones. He pulled away.

"Hmm... You seem okay. Anyways,like I asked before do you want to hang out later? You've been in your room for a week."

"I came out to eat, go to class, and help _you_ get out of trouble," I countered. Truth be told I hate the outdoors. So I rarely go out.

"Yeah, but you need to get some fresh air," He save me a sad look. Good crap, this was going to be hard to say no to.

"Fine," I said after 10 minutes past.

"Yay! How about in 2 hours, it'll be 8, we go see these two movies I want to see."

"Okay."

2 hrs. later.

I was waiting for Mello at the front gates, listening to Lifehouse. I got impatient and called him. When he answered I asked, "Where the hell are you?" I don't exactly like getting dragged out of my room then get ditched. That's one of the few things I get pissed at.

"Mattie! Sorry, I'm pulling up to the gates now."

"What?" I was cut of because he drove up. Mello pulled up in- Wait, is that my car? I sighed, no point on getting mad, he always takes my car. I climbed into the passengers seat to hear Lifehouse. My only CD I had in the car.

"Why are you listening to my CD of Lifehouse?" I asked, last month Mello that Lifehouse sucked so why was he listening to it?

"It's the only music you had in here and your radio is acting weird," I knew that, if you tried to listen to the radio then you'd only here static.

"Mello, it's always been like that," I said then we fell into silence. We rode in silence until we arrived at the movie theater.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked realizing I didn't even know what movie we were going to watch.

"I was thinking about Paul or maybe Insidious. Which one do you want to watch?"

I wanted to see Paul, but I did like horror movies better... "Insidious."

"Okay, 2 tickets for Insidious," he gave his money to the clerk, who was starring at me as if she wanted to eat me. I knew what that meant, Misa stares at me the same way. Misa likes me, but I don't like her, she's to clingy and annoying. Why do they stare at me? I could feel Mello stiffen next to me as he sent a death glare at the clerk, she didn't seem to notice him though. She smiled at me and said, "Enjoy the movie." I hated that, she talked straight towards me. Damn. I grabbed Mello's hand and basically dragged him inside the theater.

"So what do you want to get?" Mello asked as we headed down to the line to get some things.

"Sprite, what do you want?" I asked him back.

"Coke and popcorn," we got the things we wanted and headed towards the room where the movie was going to be showing. We arrived early so we chose some seats in the back that didn't have popcorn or drinks on the floor or seats. We watched as every rated R and horror movie trailer there was out or was coming out. Soon the movie started.

It began with a 4 year old kid climbing a latter, fell, and got a concussion.

An hour and 45 minutes later.

The movie ended. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs. I looked over at Mello, who was also beginning to stand up, and asked, "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. How about you Matt?"

"Yup," was my only reply.

"Come on let's go, I don't want to just stand here for the rest of the afternoon," I hadn't realized we didn't move. We walked out of the movie theater to my car. Once again, Mello was driving. I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going until Mello pulled up to the parking lot of a park.

"Why are we here?" I asked once he opened his door.

"To walk, you need to get out more," I was completely confused as Mello came around to my side, opened my door, and asked if I was coming.

"Uh... Yeah," was my reply.

"Then come on then," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and closed the door. We began walking around the park. I hadn't noticed that Mello hadn't let go of my hand until he squeezed my it, I squeezed back. Wait, what? Did I just squeeze his hand and did he just squeeze mine? I was mentally freaking out. Why hadn't he let go of my hand? We stopped at a bench that was in the middle of the park. Mello forced me down on his lap, I blushed, my face was inches away form his.

"I love you, Matt," I blushed darker shade of red. He smiled and the inches separating our faces was gone when he pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first but once I recovered I kissed him back, I felt him smirk against my lips before he pulled away.

"So now that we know we feel the same way about each other, does that mean I can do that to you?" he asked, what kind of retarded question is that? But, in all the years I've known Mello there's a reason behind it and I'm afraid I already know what it is.

"Yes," he kissed me again this time longer and more violently. I was no longer on his lap, but he was on mine. It's amazing how things can change. After a while passed he let go and we both sucked in air.

"Well, don't you think we should head back towards the dorms?" he asked once we both stopped panting.

"Yeah, I guess we should," I felt light headed our our kiss earlier.

"Come on then," he pulled me up so that I crashed into his chest, I blushed again. I tried to get away form his chest, but Mello had a different idea. One of his arms were on my back and the other was lifting my legs. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Mello's neck.

"Wh-What the hell, Mello! Put me down!" I yelled at him, but he just smiled down at me. We, well Mello, walked in silence. _What the hell, why hasn't dropped me on my ass?_ That question kept going around in my head. A few minutes passed before we were driving back towards school. I looked out the window letting my hair hide me face.

We parked in the parking lot of the school when I felt a hand brushing my hair out of my face, "What's wrong, Mattie?" Mello asked grabbing my chin and leaning towards me.

"Nothing," I finally managed, he stopped leaning in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the small distance between our faces was gone when Mello kissed me. I kissed him back, briefly, before I pulled away, "Mello, don't do that I public places."

"Okay," no fight? Not even a "why"? Why did he just say, "okay"? He laughed, "Near is behind you."

"What?" I turned around to see a not so very shocked Near behind me, just starring at us. Both me and Mello got out of the car."

"Nice to see you guys finally together," Near greeted us.

"Eh, sorry you had to see that," I said as Mello pulled me against him.

"It's fine, so how long have you guys been dating?"

"A few hours," Mello spoke up.

"Oh, so not that long?"

"Nope, why you getting mad?"

"No."

"Okay, well me and Matt are going to leave now."

"Bye," we walked back to the opposite direction of which Near was heading to, towards our dorm. Once we we were inside Mello pushed me on the couch.

"Mello?" I asked, I was getting nervous.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you push me on the couch?"

"To do this," I sat down next to me and kissed me. I was slow to respond, but I did. We sat there on the couch like that, before his tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I, happily, opened my lips. Our tongues entwined, our bodies pressing against each other. His one of his hands was in my hair and the other was at the small of my back, impossibly trying to press me closer to him. He pulled away.

"Now Matt I know you are enjoying yourself, but we must stop," I was about to ask why when I heard pounding on the door. Shit, I hadn't realized someone was at the door. I pushed Mello off and made my way towards the door.

~{-}~

Did you like it? I didn't really like that last part or some bits and piece's in this chapter. Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter I already have a few chapters written, so expect a new chapter at least once a day for a while and I don't normally write long chapters (something I've been trying to do for a while) so some chapters might be short. Matt's POV.

~{-}~

Chapter 2

I went to answer the door because the knocking was turning into punching and I was afraid it would turn into kicking meaning the door would get kicked down. When I opened the door I was tackled by an overly excited Misa. Shit.

"Mattie! Do you wanna go see a movie with me?"

"No, Misa. I just came back from watching a movie with Mello."

"But, Matt! Please come with me!"

"He said no," Shit, this was getting bad and quick.

"I wasn't talking to you Mello!" You shouldn't answer for Matt anyways," I need to come up with an excuse and quick.

"And you shouldn't bother him, he said no!"

"No one says no to Misa."

"I did, Misa. Please leave."

"Not without you!"

"Do you want to get escorted out?" Flipping cow, if Mello had to it wouldn't be fun.

"Come on, Matt!"

"NO!" Both me and Mello screamed at her. She still didn't leave.

"Please?"

"Okay, I'm dragging your ass out now!" Mello screamed as eh lifted her. Misa screamed and Kicked Mello. Normally Mello wouldn't have dropped her if she had kicked him in the gut, but she was wearing freakishly long, sharp heels. He dropped her and she ran over to me, kissed me, and hugged me. All hell was about to break lose. I pushed Misa away and glared at her, "What was that for?"

"Matt should became Misa's boyfriend," In 5 seconds flat Misa was on the floor and Mello had his arms wrapped around my waist hugging me close.

"He's not yours he's mine!" Great they were going to begin acting like little kids.

"Why do you say that?" Damn Misa and her stubbornness.

"Because of this," he turned to face me and pressed our lips together and our bodies. Damn, damn, DAMN. I heard Misa gasp, once she saw that I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck once I heard the door close, but then I pushed him away.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him.

"Yes and why are you complaining? You seemed to enjoy it," my cheeks turned red.

"No, I didn't! I'm just glad she left me alone."

"Oh, I see..." Crap, he had his evil smirk, "So you don't like it when I kiss you?"

"I don, it's just-" I was cut off when Mello kissed me and pressed our bodies together. He easily slipped his tongue in my mouth since he caught me mid-sentence. I tasted chocolate. He pulled away after some time.

"Since you enjoy it it's not a problem is it?"

"No, it's not," we were both panting. I smiled and said, "I'm going to my room, I wanna finish Naughty Bear," Mello looked as if he was going to protest, but didn't. So I retreated to my room and turned on my xbox 360. Normally it would buzz in protest, but now it had a few hours of rest and wasn't burning hot like all the other times. I clicked A and the Naughty Bear theme song came on. Next, time I looked at my clock it read, 3 A.M. I decided I should get some sleep. 'Cause my first class starts at 8:35. Normally, I wouldn't care about getting early to my first class or on time, but lately Roger has been threatening to take away my games if I don't get to class on time. I'm not going to risk that.

8:20 A.M.

I was running late. At least I wasn't coming to class 15 minutes before it ended, that's all that mattered really. I rushed towards class careful not to drop my books. I was 10 minutes late. Mrs. Fernandez greeted me with, "It's nice for you to shop up Matt." Classes passed in a daze. Didn't really pay attention. But, when it came down to describe the only class I had with Mello... was interesting.

Misa was also in our calculus class so she was shooting glares at Mello, who didn't seem to care. This class didn't have the stacked rows like other university it had regular middle school desks shaped in a U. Misa was on the left side of the room and we were on the right. So it was easy to tell she was pissed. I couldn't help it, but stare at Mello during the teachers lecture. As usual, I wasn't paying attention to what Mrs. Murphy was saying. Everyone hated that teacher with a passion. She couldn't teach even if her life depended on it.

She was at mid-word when her phone rang. Everyone looked happy 'cause she always talked on her phone during class, if it rand. She stepped out and everyone started talking. Once she left Misa turned around to the nearest person, who was Mikami. She said something to him and he laughed. I don't know what happened, but Mello just stared daggers at her while she innocently mouthed "What?" Obviously she said something or did something that pissed him off and I hope it wouldn't end up with Misa in the hospital.

Mrs. Murphy showed up and made the signal to leave class. I grabbed Mello's hand and dragged him out before they could claw each others eyes out. In the process of dragging him out of the room I banged my right knee against a desk. I ignored the pain in my knee. Good think it was the last class of the day.

When we reached our dorm room I headed towards my door, to go finish playing Naughty. I ran in there before Mello could stop me. I came out 4 hours later to get something to drink. On my way back I got as far as the couch before I felt Mello press his body against my back and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Mattie, why don't we continue were we left off yesterday?" He purred in my ear. I felt his hands begin to wonder down my sides. My breathing quickened. I leaned against him as his hands roamed around my body. I moaned and then I heard a knock at the door. Why is it that whenever we are getting to the good part there's always a interruption? I sighed and pushed a frowning Mello away from me.

"Hello," I greeted the unwanted visitor.

"Hi, can I talk to Mello?" I glanced at the person to see it was Lidner. Dammit.

"what do you want? I'm busy," Mello said from behind me, his blue eyes were colder than usual.

"I just wanted to talk to you, can I?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm _busy._"

"What's so important you can't talk?"

I answered for him before Mello could do something like what he did with Misa, again, "He was helping me with something," I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. Mello's was filled with confusion and Lidner's was filled with hatred.

"Alright, but I still want to talk to you," she spoke towards Mello, but was still staring at me.

"Well, I can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" She tried that said, puppy dog look, that I might add, was horrible.

"No."

"Fine," she finally gave up and left she dorm.

"What a pain," he said once the door was closed.

"Yeah," was the only thing I could say.

"so, Mattie what are you going to do rite now?"

"Going to sleep, you?"

"Same," there was that evil smile on his face again. I wanted to get out of that room before he does something. I headed towards my room and I heard the sound of his boots behind me. When I reached my door I turned around and said, "Um... Mello where are you going?'

"I wanna go to sleep."

"In my room?"

"Yup," our dorm room has two rooms, a kitchen attached to a living room, a bathroom, and there's no hallway. So I didn't understand why Mello wanted- Realization hit me. He wanted to sleep in my room. In my bed. With me. My heart began pounding so loud that I sweat he could hear it. My cheeks burned red when I came to the realization and he smirked.

"Come on, Mattie. We are dating and need to get used to it this is the perfect chance." I if wasn't so tired I would've said no, but I guess once night won't hurt. Will it? I just shrugged and let him in. He said he would be back and in that time I changed into a stretched out T-shirt and some boxer.

A minute passed before I felt someone slip in next to me and wrap their arms around my waist, as they pulled me to their chest. I turned to see that I was Mello, not that it mattered all I wanted to do was sleep, and that's exactly what I did. I felt his warm breathe on my cheek as I feel asleep, with my head on his chest.

~{-}~

Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. There's one thing that I hated in this, so I might go back and change it (again).


	3. Chapter 3

Mello's POV

Chapter 3

When I woke up I was greeted with a mass of brown hair in my face. I was wondering who it was until I remembered that I slept in Matt's bed with him. I sighed and buried my face in his hair. 5 minutes most have past before he woke up, "Hey, Mello."

"Hey, Matt."

"What time is it?"

"It's... 8:13! Holy shit! We're late!" Yeah, I know Matt doesn't normally get on time to his first class, but Roger has been threatening to take away his games and I don't think he wants to risk that.

I could hear the gears begin to turn in his head as he screamed, "What?" Good thing I set my clothes out in Matt's room. I quickly changed into my leather, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling my pants gave me when I pulled him up a little to high. Both, me and Matt, were running out of the dorm room, when we ran into Roger.

"You two need to-" he stopped midway when he glanced behind us. Then he just shook his head. What the hell? "-get to class. NOW!" He finished but he kept staring behind us. We didn't pay much attention because we wanted to get to class. Me and Matt ran down different hallways as we made our way towards our first class.

I got 5 minutes late to class and received a lecture by Mr. Hernandez for interrupting a class that hadn't even started until the last 15 minutes of class was left. Throughout the day I wrote notes for my classes, but my mind kept wandering to Matt. I couldn't wait till lunch when I would be able to talk to him.

Lunch rolled around and I was searching for Matt. Dammit, where is he? Then I noticed a figure with black and red stripes, striped pants, a vest, and orange goggles walking towards me. He is hard to miss.

He ran towards me, "Hey," he said breathlessly when he reached me. He should get out more. I had this crazy urge to hug him, but didn't. Hehe, I'm going to wait a little more before I do something like that. Because there is something I want and that I will get soon.

I playfully punched him as I said, "Well? Are we going to eat or just stand here?" He nodded and w began walking towards the lunch line.

Today the lunch menu was chicken fajita, that was pretty decent unlike the thing they call "spaghetti". After we got our food we sat at our regular table at the right corner of the room, which oddly already had five people; Lidner, Gevanni, Light, Near, and Misa. Misa was bothering Light (she kept asking him who was the guy he was dating. Blackmail), Near and Gevanni were sitting really close to each other only a inch separating them, and Lidner turned and smiled at me while she batted her eyelashes. Fuck. The instant me and Matt Sta down Misa stopped bothering light and began talking to Matt, both Near and Gevanni just waved, and Lidner moved her chair a little _too_ close to me. Damn.

I was standing and pulling Matt up when I felt someone wrap their hand around my wrist. I looked down to see Lidner ask where I was going.

_Away from you,_ is what I wanted to say but instead I said, "I want to Matt. In _private,_" I added once I saw her mouth open and when I saw Misa begin to stand. I walked off dragging Matt with me.

"Thank you," was the first thing Matt said when we sat down at a table_ across _the room. I laughed.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"So what's the thing you wanted to talk about?" Ah, he noticed that I wasn't lying.

"I didn't wanted to them to hear so Lidner and Misa wouldn't follow us, but you want to hand out his Saturday?"

"Sure,"

"Cool," After that we talked about random things and under the table I grabbed his hand as we talked. Lunch ended and we headed towards our next class. Today is going to be fun if I keep thinking of Matt, which has turned out to be 24/7 for the last two weeks now.

~{-}~

Sorry if it fells rushed at the end and for it being so short I promise the next chapter is longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello's POV

Chapter 4

Classes passed in a daze. When the last class rolled around the only thing I thought about was Matt. Every thought that I had always lead towards Matt. So when the last class of the day rolled around I was glad because of two things: It was the last class of the day and Matt was in my last class. What's today again? Wednesday, shit. I mean I love learning (and beating Near), but I just couldn't wait till the weekend.

As I stepped in the classroom and took my seat next to Matt, I received a death glare from Misa, who was sitting on the other side of the room. Beside her was Mikami, who just gave me a creepy smile and waved.

"What's up with them?" Matt asked, but before I could reply Mrs. Murphy came in.

"Quite down! What have I told y'all about about talking during class? Leave the chit-chat in the hallways," like anyone gives a damn. Class went on Mrs. Murphy was talking about something that I couldn't care for. Even though I took notes I didn't know what she was saying. I'll look at them later. I felt someone's eyes staring at me from beside me. I glance over at Matt, who was staring intensely at me. His eyes widen in surprise and looked away. I smirked.

The last class of the day... That means I can mess with Matt later. As class went on I felt two pairs of eyes on my. On from Matt and the other was Misa who was giving me, "I'm going to kill you," eyes. Mrs. Murphy stopped 15 minutes early so we had the rest of the class to ourselves. I turned around and began talking to Matt about this Saturday.

"where are we going?" Matt asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on tell me Mello!"

"No."

"Please," he gave me a sad look. He looked so cute and lost.

"No, Matt, it's a surprise."

"Fine," he sighed, "So what time are we going to wherever you have in mind?"

"We'll meet back at our dorm at 6:30. I s that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" A voice asked from behind me. The voice was unusually high and cheery. I saw Matt turn pale as Misa stepped into my line of vision.

"Uh... Nothing."

"Misa- Misa doesn't believe Matt," wow. Did she really see through that?

"We were talking about that new Green Lantern movie that's coming out," I could see a light bulb go off in Matt's head. Oh, Mattie. You have no clue where we are going this Saturday.

"Oh, okay. Misa- Misa is here to tell Matt to come to talk with her and Mikami after class."

"Um... NO."

"Why?"

"Because..." Matt sent me a "help me!" glance. So I said something that would make her leave.

"Because he's going to be having _fun_ with me, in _our_ dorm," Mat's face turned red and Misa had a shocked look on her face and stomped over to Mikami, who looked like he was laughing.

"Why did you say that?" Matt screeched.

"To make her leave. Aw, are you sad because I didn't mean it?" He didn't know that I did mean it.

"Don't be ridiculous! Oh, course not!" Matt's face turned a darker shade of red as he spoke those words.

"Haha! Matt you face is a dark red!"

"Shut up!" I just laughed. I could tell Matt was getting madder the more I laughed. Once I stopped I turned to Matt and said, "Aw, don't be like that Matt. I was only kidding," I felt his should stiffen then relaxed once I put my hand on it.

"Okay..." Bingo.

"Okay, you can leave no," Mars. Murphy's words cut through the air and immediately everyone was leaving.

"I'm glad that's over," Matt said as he laid down on the couch.

"Come on, Matt. Classes can't be _that _bad."

"Yes they are. You can't sleep or play any games during classes."

"That doesn't mean it's the end of the world," Matt mumbled something I couldn't hear,

"What?"

"I said that at least classes are over now."

"Okay," the room fell silent. Matt got up and went to his room and I stayed where I was. Sitting on the coach eating chocolate. Odd. I just noticed that the only TV we have is in Matt's room. We've lived in this dorm for a month and I just noticed that. Sad, but then again I don't watch TV. I just look up news on my laptop. I sighed. There was nothing good to do so I might as well watch Matt kill... Whatever he's going to kill this time. I walked the short distance from the couch to Matt's room.

I walked in and sat down next to Matt. I watched him for a few hours before I decided to go to bed.

"Matt, I'm going to sleep in your room."

"Yeah I should too. Wait! In my room?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"No," I saw him flinch when I said those words.

"Okay, than," I left Matt in his room to change and left to mine so I could get ready for bed. I change out of my leather into boxers. I never thought that there was a reason to sleep with a shirt so I didn't, unless it was cold. I walked back towards his room.

When I came in Matt was yanking on a plain, over-sized gray T-shirt, "Mello! Are you going to sleep like that?" he asked as his face turned red.

"yes."

"why?"

"Because it's more comfortable this way."

"O-Okay?" I laughed at his reaction and slipped under his covers.

"Well? Come on, Mattie. Get you and your Pokemon boxers over here!" I patted the spot next to me. He climbed in and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he rested his head on my chest.

"Good night, Matt."

"'Night Mello," I stroked his hair as we both fell asleep.

Hours later

I heard an alarm go off and look over at the clock. 7:30 time to get ready for class.

~{-}~ Sorry for the cliff hanger and for now on the chapters aren't going to be from just one persons' POV. It'll change. Like half of a chapter will be in Matt's and the other half will be in Mello's.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Death Note (I keep forgetting to put this on every chapter) and I don't own Naughty Bear. I should have mentioned this in the first chapter. I'm looking for a beta and if you could be patient until then. I'm trying my best to make this make sense.

Matt's POV

Chapter 4

Three days have passed and nothing eventful has happened. Mello keeps sleeping in my room, he's even moved his laptop and a few clothes to my room. I don't really care as long as his leather doesn't end up on my xbox 360.

It was like any other day, but today was Saturday. Today was my date with Mello. I was nervous because I didn't know where we were going. I just hope it's not to go...fight or something. I looked at my clock. 5:00. I had an hour and a half to get ready, not like I was anyways, I'd play my xbox 360 until the last minute. I was going to go as is. Which basically means in my long sleeved stripped shirt, stripped pants, goggles, combat boots, and fur vest. Mello... He'd most likely go in his usual leather. I sighed and continued to play Naughty Bear.

6:30

For some strange reason I felt excited. The nervousness from earlier had decreased. I was still nervous but not as much. I sat in the living room anxiously awaiting Mello. Not much time passed before Mello came in he wore his usual leather. He grinned at me before he extended his hand. Silently, I took it. He pulled me up for a quick hug. I blushed.

"Come on, Mattie. Let's go," he held my hand as he lead me out of the apartment and towards a motorcycle.

"Is that yours?"

"Yes, it is. Don't you remember? I told you I won't be using your car that much because I got a bike."

"When?"

"Five months ago," Oops, I should pay more attention to what he tells me, I thought he still used my car.

"Well? Are you going to stand there or get on?" Mello patted the spot behind him. I took the helmet he was offering and put it on. I got on and pressed my body against Mello as I wrapped my arms around his waist. In a matter of seconds we were speeding out of the campus gates. We were going so fast I thought I would fall off. During the ride my arms, around Mello's waist, kept tightening.

I watched as everything passed. Trees, buildings, families, and cars. I stared at the families as we passed them, it reminded me of when I was little, before my mom died. I was 3 my mom died and my dad had to begin to work a lot so I was always left at daycare.

That's how I meet Mello. We both went to the same daycare, his parents were also always busy. But, his "father" wasn't his real father. He left his mom when he was born. I remember that day I meet him clearly.

~{-}~

It was any average day for me.

"Mail, take care okay? Behave," my dad said I starred into his green eyes, that had bags under them from working late, as I nodded.

"Take care, dad," I replied I always hated going to the daycare, everyone always bullied me. I watched as my dad made his way towards our car. It was an old red Camaro, that I would later on get and make some adjustments to.

I sighed and walked into the damned daycare. I walked up to the front desk to tell them I was here. They no longer needed my dad beside me because we have been regulars for about 4 years..? As I walked towards where all the other 7 year old's were. I breathed in before I opened the door, expecting the teasing to begin any minute.

"Hey Matt! Glad to see your ugly face here," everyone called me Matt because I preferred to be called that but my dad called me Mail since my mom named me. I stayed silent as I made my way towards my little corner. I sighed in relief when I noticed that nobody followed me, but were crowding around a new kid. I looked up when I saw a shadow fall over me. I looked up to see blonde guy standing over me. He kinda looked like a girl but I could tell the difference I looked over his shoulder when I heard Harry scream, "DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME?" He most likely thought the new guy was a girl.

"Hey," he said simply as he took the seat across from me, "My name's Mello," Mello? That's an odd name.

"Hi, my name's Matt." We didn't tell each other our real names until we became best friends.

"So what's up?" He asked sitting across from me. Why was he talking to me?

"Playing' a game. What about you?"

"Bored. Are they always like that?" I could tell he was talking about Jake and his group of friends.

"yup," I said as Charles, Jake's best buddy, began teasing someone.

"That's not right, I'm going to stop them," I looked up from my game to stare at him.

"What?" He asked once he saw I was starring.

"Um... Well no one has ever stood up to them before.." my voice trailed off when I saw Charles, Jake, and four more guys heading towards our direction.

"Mello, why don't you come hang out with us, instead of that loser," Jake said, it wasn't a question it was a demand.

"No, I think I'll hang out with Matt," my eyes widen when he said that. No one has ever wanted to hang out with me before.

"Are you sure? Matt is a really big loser!" Jake said and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, you're annoying," I looked over at Mello. What was with the attitude change? One minute he's kind and the next he's pissed.

"What did you just say to me?" Oh, crap.

"Mello sit down," I said. No one pisses Jake off without getting beat.

"Since you're new here, I'll give you a warning; never call me annoying or tell me to shut up," Jake said as he turned and smirked at me.

"But I'm going to..._ talk_ with Matt."

As if sensing what he was going to do, which means Jake would beat me up, Mello stepped in front of him, "No, you won't."

"Step aside," Jake hissed as he stepped tried to step around Mello.

"Hell no," was the blunt reply.

"Okay, then we'll force you," Jake said as he and his friends tried to tackle Mello. I watched as Mello dodged the attack's and beat Jake and everyone else.

Mello sighed once he was done, everyone was running away form him. I just starred at him until he said, "let's be friends," he extended his right hand.

"Okay," I smiled and shook his hand. My new friend, was Mello.

~{-}~

I hadn't noticed that we'd arrived at a park until Mello was easing his bike into a parking lot. I remembered this park! This is where me and Mello... shared our feelings. I blushed at the memory.

"What are we doing here Mello?" I asked as I mounted off the bike.

"I wanted to show you something," he replied as he led me towards some bushes and trees. I gulped. Why is he taking to me where bushes and trees are? What is he planning? Oh, God. I was starting to get really nervous. I glanced around nervously as we disappeared into the bushes. When I looked ahead of me I discovered that the bushes and trees hid a path. A path that Mello was now taking. I swallowed and ran after him trying to keep up.

Mello's POV

On the bike ride to the park I could tell that Matt was starring at the families we were passing it didn't matter that he was behind me I just knew he was starring at them. Families... They remind me of the times me and my mom were happy... Before she married that idiot. We were happy together. Just the two of us we didn't need anyone else. But, then _he _came along and ruined it all.

When I was 5 my mom married a guy called David. When my mom married him, they both tried to make me call him dad. No way in hell. I hated that guy with a passion. Almost as much as I hated Near. Almost. He was always so nice when my mom was around, but when she wasn't he would say that I wasn't needed. I should just leave and that I wasn't wanted. He said so many bad things. When I tried to tell my mom she wouldn't believe me, she never said anything else. After so many attempts to get her to see that he was a bad guy I gave up.

We maintained that same relationship but it was different... It wasn't the way it was before. We would talk less, but we always knew when something bad happened to each other. That hadn't changed. But, I couldn't tell my mom something without her telling _David_. It always made me mad and I stopped telling her things... Things that I eventually began telling Matt. When I was 7 they got so busy with work that they started leaving me at daycare. That's where I meant Matt.

I snapped back into reality as I eased my motorcycle into a parking space. After Matt got off of the bike I began walking in the direction of the lake. It's path was hidden by trees and bushes. As I walked towards the path I felt Matt get nervous. I suppose he would get nervous. Seeing that I'm leading him into a bunch of bushes and trees. I, mentally, shook it off and continued walking ahead.

I glanced up at the sky. Good, the sun was setting. We came into a clearing that had a lake in the middle of it. I smiled. This place was always so beautiful. Especially when the sun was setting. I hear Matt gasp as he took in the beautiful site before us. I couldn't blame him. The fading color of the sun over the water was breathtaking. A yellow, orange color covered the lake and it was surrounded by all kinds of flowers.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I saw Matt sitting at the edge of the lake. Not even putting his feet in the water.

"Yes, this place is awesome!" I smiled at Matt's unusual enthusiasm towards something that wasn't video game related.

"How could you not have told me about this place?"

"Because I wanted to wait to see if you shared my feelings," lame excuse but it was true.

"O-Oh," he blushed.

"Haha! Why'd you blush?" I asked as I took off my boots and socks to stick my feet in the water. Then, I pinched his cheeks.

"Mello, stop that."

"Okay," I leaned back on my hands. We sat like that for a while. Every once and a while we made a joke and laughed. After the sun set I sighed.

"Let's go home," I said as I began to stand up.

"Aw, do we have to?" Matt protested weakly.

"Yes, we do," he sighed and got up. We put on our shoes and walked back to my bike, we took off in five seconds. I felt Matt press his body against my back and his arms tighten around my waist. I smiled. It felt nice.

We reached our dorm and you know who was there? Lidner. I groaned once she shouted and called me towards her. I ignored her as I grabbed Matt's hand and ran up the stairs towards our dorm room. I sighed in relief after I locked the door.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked Matt as I smiled at him.

"Yes, but I'm kinda tired now," I laughed.

"Okay, then get some rest."

"No, I'm going to play Naughty Bear."

"Didn't you already finish that game 3 times already?"

"Yup."

"Okay," I said as he went to his room. I laughed again and went to go hunt down some chocolate.

~{-}~

Review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Death Note and sorry for that late update, I finally got a Beta, but it was taking a long time and since I don't have time to wait, I decided to go ahead and post this. I'll replace it later on with the one my beta did. I tried really hard to make this make as much sense as possible. If it doesn't just tell me. Please?

~{-}~

Mello's POV

Once I got my chocolate from a cabinet I walked to Matt's room to get my laptop form his bed and walked towards the living room. I sat down on one of our brown couches and began looking though online news articles. I found an interesting article about some guy whose name is Cameron Gonsalez. I was reading about him when I came across his most recent crime. He had murdered a family of 5 along with their dog. The images before made my stomach do somersaults.

"Looking up news again?" I heard from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Matt walking towards me.

"Yeah, well, kinda. I'm checking out this guy, Cameron Gonsalez, because I saw that he does a bunch of horrible things and always manages to escape from the police."

"Really? What kind of things has he done?" He said as he sat across from me.

"Murder, theft, assault, kidnapping, and rape."

"Damn, that's a lot. Why haven't the police caught him?"

"They have, but he keeps breaking out of jail."

"Inside man?"

"Most likely."

"Do you know what his most recent crime is?"

"Yeah, he brutally murdered a family of 5 and their dog. The first thing the police saw when they walked in was the site of a dead 3 year old Carson Jones who, luckily, was strangled to death. For him he showed mercy, but not for the rest of his family."

"What did he do to the rest of his family?"

"He tortured them and let them bleed to death," I explained, my mind kept seeing the pictures of the oldest son, Calvin Jones. His face was covered with cuts and bruises, his eyes were still wide open so you could see the emptiness in his gray eyes. His feet and hands were tied to each post of a bed, he was shirtless, exposing the cuts on his chest. But the cuts on his chest formed words, cruel words that read, "MORE WILL SUFFER. C.G."

There were random stab marks on his arms, legs, and around those harsh words. He wore shorts that were ripped, slashed through, and hung low on his hips. In the article it only said that he was beaten, it didn't say anything that he was touched in a sexual way and I prayed that that was how it was. I was starting to get mad. How could he do that to a 15 year old boy?

"The family, what were their names?" Matt asked bringing me back to reality.

I sighed and answered Matt's question, "The mother was Susan Jones, the father was Derek Jones. They had a 15 year old son named James, a nine year old daughter named Cassie, and a 3 year old son named Carson." I guess Matt noticed that I was getting mad because he changed the topic.

"Who do you think L likes?" Matt asked, I sighed in relief because of the topic change.

"What makes you think he likes somebody?"

"Um... He asked me something the other day and it gave me the impression that he likes someone."

"What did he ask?"

"If he would make a good boyfriend and if he liked someone should he ask them out."

"That's good, at least now we know he has human emotions."

"Yeah, but who do you think he likes?" I thought it over before replying.

"Light."  
>"I was thinking the same thing."<p>

"If you look at the facts it lead to Light."

"You're right."

"I heard that Light's going out with someone, do you think it's L?"

"Most likely, what do you think?"

"Definitely," Matt laughed and I smiled.

Matt's POV

I don't know why, but I laughed after Mello said "definitely." Then I saw him smile. Whenever Mello smiles it always manages to take my breath away. Even if I have seen it a million times. I blushed at the thought. It was embarrassing to think that Mello's smile always makes me breathless.

"Are you okay Mattie? Your face suddenly went red. Wait are you blushing?" Mello said with his blue eyes wide. He must have realized that I was thinking about something embarrassing. Shit.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked starring at me suspiciously.

"N-Nothing," I attempted to look away, but he already had on of his hands under my chin.

"C'mon. You know you can tell me." I looked into his eyes, they held curiosity, warmth, and kindness. "Matt, are you okay? You keep spacing out and it's beginning to worry me," Mello's concerned voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I wonder... could I ask him?

"Hey, Mello, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where did that guy kill the family?" I know it's a bad question, especially when Mello seemed so angry before.

He hesitated before he said, "About 5 miles away from campus.  
>"What?" I shrieked as shock ran through me. It was <em>that <em>close?

"Yeah. Matt, I don't think it would be a good idea to spend to much time outside. Only to attend classes, go to the library, and to get food. Okay?"

"Okay," I quickly agreed. I didn't need to be told twice.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." I glanced up at Mello. He must have sensed that I was getting scared.

"Okay," I said as I got up and sat beside Mello. I felt him wrap his arms protectively around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Mello whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him. Right then, in Mello's arms, I felt safe. I never want to leave the safety of his arms, the warmth.

Who would ever want to give this up?

~{-}~

Review, please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt's nightmare

I was walking from my car and back to me and Mello's dorm room. When I opened the door I was greeted with someone standing in front of me. He had dark hair with blue eyes, pale-white skin, he had dark blue jeans on and a teal short sleeved shirt on with dark blue Converse. He was thin but you could see that he did have muscle. I recognized this guy. He's name is Cameron Gonsalez.

He gave one of those sick, psycho smiles before he held up a knife and said, "Nice to see you, Matt. I've been waiting for you, we're going to have a lot of fun." He flashed me another grin before he began walking towards me. My body froze, buy my mind was clearly screaming to run like hell and that he's going to kill me. But my body wasn't listening. I tried to open my mouth and scream, but nothing came out.

Then the scenery changed and I was on my bed, both my arms and legs were tied to each post of my bed. Suddenly someone , in an eerie voice, said, "Well, Mattie, my dear boy, this is where the fun begins." I looked up and saw a face that I was becoming very familiar with, Cameron Gonsalez. He held up a knife and said, "Hmm... Where should I start, your pretty face? Or you neck? Or your stomach?" He let his knife trail down the said places.

I yelped when I felt his knife press itself against my stomach. "Hmm... Your stomach it is." And after he said that his knife began to cut my shirt and pierced my skin. My voice finally began working.

"No! No! No! **NO!**" I screamed as the knife began cutting at my flesh.

Matt's nightmare ends

"Matt! Matt! Wake the hell up dammit!" I was jolted awake when I felt someone slap my face. I screamed. Above me was a dark shaped figure with black hair and cold blue eyes. I began punching and kicking.

"Ow! Dammit Matt! Stop hitting me! It's just me, Mello!" I stopped and looked at the figure above me again, but closer. The short black hair began looking more like long, blonde hair and the cold blue eyes dissolved into concerned ones. Even the pale-white skin began looking a little bit more darker and the once flawless skin was half covered in burn scars. The person above me was Mello, not some psycho killer.

I could fell tears of, both, joy and fear begin to form in the corners of my eyes, but I didn't give a damn, I was just glad Mello was there. I pulled my wrists from Mello's grip (he most have grabbed them when I was punching him) and hugged him.

"Matt, what happened?" I heard him ask as he wrapped an arm around my waist and the other one gently stroked my hair.

"I- Dream- Knife- Cuts..." I knew I wasn't making much sense, but I didn't care, all I did was burst into tears in Mello's arms. I hugged Mello tighter.

"Ssh... It's over now. Nothing happened," Mello softly told me, comforting me and holding me in his arms. I slowly began to relax and Mello laid us down on the bed. I slowly fell asleep to a hand softly stroking my hair and feeling warmth and safety flow through me, not another nightmare entered my dreams.

Mello's POV

I softly stroked Matt's hair, even after he fell asleep and glanced at the clock. 3:30. I sighed. Might as well get some sleep. I tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. My thoughts kept going back to Matt and his nightmare. He didn't have to tell me what it was about, I already knew what it was about. I should never have told Matt about that Cameron guy or where those people were murdered. Damn my luck.

As I let my thoughts ran around in my mind, I slowly feel asleep. As I was about to fall asleep a sudden thought hit me hard.

What if Cameron Gonsalez wasn't the one murdering people?

It was a long shot, but it could be possible and a part of my brain was hoping that was him. What would happen if it wasn't him and was someone else? Someone as bad as BB or BB himself? That would really bad. Matt would be going insane and would be trembling in fear, BB had always scared him. That's why no matter what I will always protect Matt, no matter what.

~{-}~

I hope you liked it! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far, I haven't really been saying that, but I will. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while and this is an edited version for chapter 7, so yeah. I'll be updating soon, I hope. Reviews are welcomed to!


End file.
